Strange Affections
by pink.bear33
Summary: What happens when a jealous Kouga decides to drug Inuyasha? Inu/Kag San/Mir. Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyahsa. If you like my story, leave reviews and I'll write more! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Digging through Kagome's book bag, our favorite hanyou threw the poor girl's items this way and that.

"Inuyasha! What are you doing?"

"Where's the ninja food? You promised!" He threw some lacey panties over his head. Kagome's red face appeared inches from his.

"INUYASHA! SIT!" As he hit the floor, Kagome collected the discarded items. Grabbing her bag, she found the noodles immediately and replaced her things neatly within the bag. Inuyasha's growl silenced when Kagome presented the noodles to him.

"Keh! I knew they were in there somewhere!" He turned his back to her. She sighed and began preparing the food. Normally, she would never be so patient with him, but tonight there would be a new moon and she knew Inuyasha was feeling down. Shippo ran in, waving little fistfuls of herbs with Keade behind him.

"Here, Kagome! You can put these on the food for dinner!" He thrust the herbs into her hand. "Thank you, Shippo." Kagome began adding the herbs to the boiling stew she had been preparing for the others. She paused, "Shippo, take these herbs outside. I'm not sure I should add these certain ones to the food." Shippo looked confused, "Why not?" Keade came to the rescue and assured him they wouldn't taste good, but he was already distracted by something.

"How come Inuyasha gets to have ninja food?" Shippo eyed the boiling water and cup of noodles. Kagome patted his head and said, "Tonight is the night of the new moon, remember? So Inuyasha is getting a little treat." Shippo frowned, "But I'm the littlest! I should get a treat too!" Before he could whine on, Inuyasha clunked him on the head.

Just then, Miroku and Sango entered the hut. "As soon as it's light tomorrow, we are heading east," Miroku said as he laid his staff and Sango's boomerang against the wall. They sat down together by the fire. "You two are just in time," Kagome smiled, "The food is almost ready." She stirred the pot and did a quick taste test. Inuyasha watched as Kagome poured the boiling water into the cup of noodles and set it aside. Counting inside his head the seconds until three minutes was up, Inuyasha was too distracted to notice Kouga's approaching scent.

"I sense the jewel!" Kagome said just before Kouga whirled in. He had her hands in his grip instantly. "My dear Kagome, have you been well?" Before she could answer, Inuyasha pushed his way between them and started the normal arguing with Kouga.

Outside, it was getting darker and soon the sun was behind the hills. Kouga's laughter could be heard throughout the entire village as Inuyasha transformed into a normal teenage boy.

"Why don't you just shut up before I make you?" Inuyasha clenched his fists. Kouga only chuckled in return, "Oh yeah, Dog Turd? And just how were you planning on doing-" Inuyasha decked him in the mouth. "That's how," he said, grinning.

"Inuyasha, sit." Kagome said. When she didn't hear the normal cursing and growling, she turned to see the boy rise up painfully with a bloody nose. "Oh! Inuyasha!" Kagome cried, rushing to his side. She had her hankie out in a moment and was wiping away the blood on the boy's face. Inuyasha pushed her away at first but then allowed her to sooth and pamper him when he saw how jealous Kouga looked. He was about to go as far as to return her little pats and pets when Kouga said, "Well, since the mutt ain't fit to protect my Kagome, I guess I ought to stay here for the night."

Amid Inuyasha's rants and protests, Miroku said, "Well, since there is going to be an extra body in here tonight, I will gladly give up my futon and share with Sango."

"Miroku-" Sango started, but was interrupted by Kouga, "No need. I don't sleep as much as humans," he looked at Inuyasha, "Or hanyous."

"Doesn't matter ya wimpy wolf cause you're not stayin here tonight!" Inuyasha's hand went to the hilt of tessaiga. Kouga growled.

"Stop it!" Kagome came between them, "Kouga, I don't know if it's a good idea, but if you want to, you can stay the night here," she said to placate him. Kouga took this to be encouragement and smirked at Inuyasha as he wrapped Kagome in his arms and said, "Thank you, Kagome. I'm glad to see that you still care for me more than that dog turd."

"I appreciate your feelings, Kouga, but-" Kagome was cut off by Inuyasha pushing Kouga away and starting another tiff. She shrugged and turned toward Miroku, Sango, Keade, and Shippo and began to serve up dinner.

A few hours later, Kagome yawned and stretched and laid out her futon. "Keade, are you sure you have to go?"

"Aye, I be the only one in the village who can deliver a baby that's coming out breech," Keade took some supplies and left. (A/N-In case some one out there doesn't know, a baby coming out "breech" means it's coming out feet-first instead of head-first, which is a serious problem.) Sango smoothed out her futon and prepared for bed while Miroku watched her. When she caught him staring, she glared at him and he winked in return, smiling.

Kagome turned to get under her covers and found Kouga there, holding back her blankets for her. "Th-thanks, Kouga…" Kagome said awkwardly. Inuyasha stepped in, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm going to sleep with my woman," Kouga said casually.

"SHE AIN'T YOUR WOMAN!" Inuyasha roared. He pushed Kouga out of Kagome's futon and blocked his way from getting back in.

"I thought you said you weren't going to sleep?" Kagome said to Kouga while peeking around Inuyasha.

"Yeah, I better not since dog breath here is a human for the night," Kouga resigned to leaning against the wall, but Inuyasha still stayed between him and Kagome. Miroku and Sango were quietly talking on the other side of the room while Shippo and Kirara slept in the corner. "Good night, you guys!" Kagome said as she lay down and pulled her blankets up to her chin. "Good night, Kagome!" Miroku and Sango answered.

"Good night, Inuyasha," Kagome said softly. He grunted in response. She closed her eyes and eventually drifted off to sleep. Inuyasha sat next to her futon, glaring away at Kouga who didn't even take notice. The hours went by and Inuyasha intended to stay awake the whole night in case Kouga decided to get fresh with Kagome, but his human weaknesses became too much for him and he, too, fell asleep.

A crash of thunder made Kagome's eyes snap open. It was dark in the room, not even close to being morning. A storm outside raged and after another booming thunder, Kagome began to feel a little scared. Squinting in the dark, Kagome made out Inuyasha's form, lying on the floor only inches from her futon. She considered waking him, but decided against it when she thought of how seldom he got to sleep an entire night. A draft from outside made Kagome shiver and a clash of thunder heightened her discomfort. Carefully, Kagome slid the futon to Inuyasha's side. When she was positive she hadn't made him awaken, she slipped her blanket over his side and snuggled against him. In his sleep, Inuyasha instinctively wrapped his arms around the soft girl. Now safely locked away in Inuyasha's arms, Kagome smiled and indulged in the warmth and comfort he provided. "Too bad we can never do this while he's awake…" was Kagome's last thought before giving way to sleep again.

Inuyasha began to wake at the feel of something warm and soft against him, but it felt so good, he held it to him, still dreaming. A thunder crash outside brought him a little more out of his sleep as he wondered if Kagome was scared. Suddenly, it occurred to him the soft warm thing in his arms was Kagome. The heaviness of sleep made his shock less dramatic and he guessed she must have ended up there in her sleep. Maybe it was his drowsiness, or maybe it was his being human, but a slight smile graced his face and he buried his face into her fragrant hair. "Ah, Kagome, you're so nice and warm and soft and…" Inuyasha drifted into sleep.

Kouga opened his eyes wearily. "Uhg, I must have dozed off after all," he thought. His youkai eyes scanned the room and came to a halt on a most disturbing scene. There, on the floor, was that despicable hanyou cuddling with his Kagome! He had her in his arms, her face burrowed into his chest, his hands on her body, her sweet smell all over him, his face buried in her hair. Kouga could feel the warmth coming off their bodies. The wolf stood and tip toed over to where they lay. Their faces were peaceful and somehow, happy. Flames of jealousy licked at his heart. He couldn't stay here any longer. Not while this was going on, anyway. Kouga walked to the entrance of the hut and was about to take off when his foot brushed something on the floor.

"What's this?" Kouga thought. He picked up the little bundle and gave it a sniff. As soon as he did, he coughed and threw the bundle away from him. "What the hell is this doing around here? Doesn't Kagome know these herbs are poisonous to youkai?" Kouga said to himself as he kicked the bundle of herbs that Shippo had forgotten to get rid of out the door. When he was outside, he was about to run away, but a thought struck him. Kouga turned and gingerly picked up the bundle of herbs and crept into the hut. He found where Inuyasha and Kagome lay together and carefully sprinkled the herbs on Inuyasha. Barely able to contain his laughter, Kouga left the hut and ran to find his pack.

Kagome awoke to something wet on her face. She shivered and wiggled closer to Inuyasha, refusing to accept that morning was here. She heard a soft groan in Inuyasha's chest and his hands moved over her body as the wet thing now touched her neck. Sleep completely left Kagome as she realized Inuyasha was licking her. Her eyes snapped open to see his silver hair spilling over them. "He's changed back? It must be morning," Kagome thought as she moved to free herself from his arms. Inuyasha froze and tightened his hold. More sounds came from his throat and now wet kisses covered her cheek.

"What the-? Inuyasha! Wake up!" Kagome pushed against him.

"I am awake," Inuyasha said in a low, velvety tone.

"What?!" Kagome felt her face flush as his hand slid under her shirt. "S-stop! What're you doing?" She slapped his hand away, and he just moved it to her butt. Desperately embarrassed, Kagome's eye's darted around the hut, dreading the looks on her friend's faces. But no one was there. "Inuyasha! Where is Sango? And Miroku? Shippo? Kirara?" Her only answer was a groan and another lick.

"Ew! Stop it!" Kagome fought her way up to where she could see his face. It was flushed, like he had been drinking. His eyes were a little glazed over and he had a dopey smile across his face. She grabbed his ears and forced him to pay attention, "Inuyasha, where did our friends go?" she asked. He closed his eyes and moved his head against her hands, "Mmmmmm…they left…to give us some privacy…mmm..mmmm…that feels good…" As Inuyasha continued moving under her hands, Kagome glowed bright red at the thought of what her friends must have woken up to. What was with Inuyasha? Was this the work of a demon? Her thoughts were interrupted by a sloppy kiss from the hanyou. Kagome froze. His lips traced her cheek and went to her ear, "Kagome, you smell _very_ good," he said. His breath tickled her and she giggled despite her discomfort. Inuyasha seemed to think this meant she was on board with him removing her shirt.

On the other side of the village, Miroku and Sango were gathering supplies for their journey. Shippo and Kirara played on the grass. Suddenly, a scream pierced the air.

"That sounded like Kagome!" Sango said, looking toward Keade's hut. Miroku frowned, "What could have happened? They looked happy enough this morning…" he trailed off suggestively. Sango looked angry, "Come on, Miroku! Maybe they're being attacked by a youkai!" She ran toward the hut with Kirara who began to transform. Shippo and Miroku followed.

Sango burst through the door of the hut to see Kagome, topless, standing against the far wall gasping. Inuyasha was stalking toward Kagome, her shirt in his hands. Miroku arrived on the scene and quickly shoved Shippo away from the hut's entrance. "Shippo, stay outside. This isn't a sight for children," he said. Shippo whined, but obeyed for the time being.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: Hey everyone! No, I don't own Inuyasha. I'm glad I got some reviews on the last chapter! I promise I will keep on writing! This is my first fanfic and it's so fun to write! Everyone enjoy!

"INUYASHA SIT!" Kagome tore her shirt from the hanyou's hands and bolted out the door before he could get up. Miroku and Sango stared at her as she pulled her shirt on and ran away as fast as she could. Inuyasha quickly followed, red-faced and grinning.

Kagome ran through the forest, in no particular direction, just as far away from the freaky Inuyasha as possible. "I'd always wanted Inuyasha and I to get to a higher level of affection….just…not like this!" She thought as she stumbled through the brush. It was no use, she could hear his leaps approaching. "SIT!" She yelled, just in case he was close enough to be affected. He crashed down just behind her. "Holy cow! That was close!" She picked up speed, darting between trees. Kagome's mind began to panic when she heard him gaining on her. Just as she was about to sit him again, she bounded through a bush and shouted, "Shit!" just before she almost toppled into a hot spring. "Where did this come from?" She fumed aloud, backing away from the water.

It gave Inuyasha the time he needed. One second, Kagome was standing at the water's edge, the next; she was confined in the arms of Inuyasha. She sighed.

"And just where were you headed?" growled the boy, caressing her. She knew struggling was useless, so Kagome just sagged in his arms, defeated. Inuyasha lowered them both to the ground and positioned her in his lap. She bore his kisses and caresses with as much grace as she could muster. She had to admit, in a small corner of her mind, she didn't mind. But overall, it was highly uncomfortable when Inuyasha cupped her breast and held her closer. He had to be possessed.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong with you?" she asked, bluntly. He nuzzled her ear, "What do you mean?" his hand stroked her thigh, giving her goose bumps. "Um…" her concentration failed when his lips tickled her ear and neck, "What I mean is…um…why are you acting this way?" His voice was deep and husky with desire, "Don't I always act this way?" The hand on her thigh pulled to hike her leg over his hip, and he did the same with her other. Her heart raced when she felt something very hard in his pants. Inuyasha smiled when he realized what was making her blush and he said, "Tessaiga's not the only thing that grows when you're around."

"W-WHAT?!" Kagome froze with shock at his frankness. Inuyasha took this opportunity to remove his robe of the fire rat and undershirt. Kagome came back to earth when his hands tugged at her top, trying to pull it off. When she didn't obey, Inuyasha's claws tore it off. "There we go," said his silky voice as he nuzzled against her breasts, "Mmmmmm…" he groaned. "_What _is going on here?" Kagome thought, "Something must have happened in the night…" she tried to ignore Inuyasha for a moment, "Last thing I remember is cuddling with him through the storm…before that…he was human and…Kouga came…KOUGA!" Her mind shrieked as she came to a realization.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome addressed the hanyou massaging her breasts, "What happened to Kouga? He left with Sango and Miroku, right?" Inuyasha ignored her and proceeded to take off her bra. "Inuyasha! Focus!" she held his face between her hands. He looked at her, "He was gone when I woke up," he grinned, "Good thing, too." He pulled her half naked body against his. "Mmmm…Kagome, I love the feel of your soft skin against mine," the hanyou stroked her back. "I won't lie," Kagome said, "this does feel…kinda nice." She sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder.

Meanwhile, Kouga sprinted through the woods, eager to see how the poison had taken effect on Inuyasha. He smelled the hot spring; Kouga knew he was getting closer. He laughed out loud. Inuyasha was probably puking his guts out right about now. Or not. "What the HELL?!" Kouga's brain did about 30 double takes. It was him. That sorry excuse for a stinking mutt was half naked with his Kagome! There, on the grass, beside the hot spring! He just about had a stroke when he saw that Kagome was practically naked, wearing only that little green thing…a "skirt" he remembered she'd called it. "How?" he was completely bewildered. Those herbs were supposed to make him sick! Well, this absolutely could not be allowed. He ran toward the two and was about to attack the shit out of that dog turd when a tall white figure crossed his path.

"Inuyasha." The majestic figure said serenely, "Allow me to kill you today." Kagome's head swiveled toward the voice. "Sesshomaru!" she gasped. She glanced back at Inuyasha and how they were seated and…how they were dressed, "Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" She screamed, clutching Inuyasha. He snapped to action at her scream and threw his robe about her naked frame. That was all he did, though, as he continued to kiss her neck and stroke her body. Sesshomaru's face was of muted shock. He was careful not to reveal his emotions, but he was hard pressed this day.

Kouga took this opportunity to make his presence known. "Dog turd! Just what the hell do you think you are doing with my woman?" He yelled. Kagome jumped at the sound of his voice, "Kouga! Thank God you're here!" She tried to turn toward him, but Inuyasha held her firmly in place. Kouga scowled, "Don't you worry, Kagome! I'll get that mutt off you!" He leaped at Inuyasha. "NO! Kouga, stop!" Kagome yelled. Before Kouga could land a kick at Inuyasha's head, Sesshomaru intervened.

"I will be the one to kill Inuyasha," said Sesshomaru, "though, I will not waste my time today, as he is clearly…distracted." Kagome colored bright red as Inuyasha moaned while pushing her hips against him suggestively. Sesshomaru looked disgusted and turned to leave. "Kouga! Just what did you do to Inuyasha?" Kagome said. Sesshomaru paused, waiting for the answer. "Keh! Just gave him those satyrfrass herbs! But those are supposed to make you throw up!" Kagome and Sesshomaru looked at Kouga as if he were stupid. Sesshomaru smiled and walked away, disappearing this time. "Kouga you idiot!" Kagome could barely keep from killing him, "That only makes youkai sick!" As if on cue, Inuyasha licked her cheek before ducking under the robe of the fire rat to do things with her breasts.

Kouga twitched. "Whaa?" he didn't understand. Kagome sighed. "Kouga, to humans, satyrfrass is a highly potent aphrodisiac!" Inuyasha giggled under the robe where more kissing sounds could be heard. Kagome shifted, torn between pain and pleasure. "But-Inuyasha is…a hanyou!" Kouga said. "Exactly," explained Kagome, "Which means Inuyasha is half HUMAN." Kouga cursed himself at the mistake he had made. "What can we do?"

"Go to the village and seek out Keade!" said Kagome. "But, what about you? Can I leave you here…with him?" Kouga looked hesitant. Kagome assured him she could manage and Kouga bounded away toward the village. Inuyasha still moved against her sensually, and Kagome laughed now that she knew what his problem was. How embarrassed he would be when this was all over! "But," thought Kagome, "for the time being, why not enjoy it?" And she wrapped his robe around the two of them and returned a kiss or two.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: Hello readers! I hope you enjoyed Chapters 1&2! To be honest, I am a little insecure about my writing and any improvements you think I could make, do not hesitate to tell me!

Keade, along with Kouga, Miroku, and Sango approached the hot spring where a hanyou was caressing a young woman. Kagome's red face appeared over Inuyasha's shoulder and called out to them, "Hey! We're over here!" Miroku chuckled, Kouga growled, and Sango blushed as Inuyasha silenced her with a possessive kiss. "He makes it look so casual," said Miroku, leaning toward Sango. "Don't get any ideas, Houshi," Sango's hand twitched. Kouga shifted his weight.

"Kagome, ye must listen carefully," Keade began, "The herbs Inuyasha has come in contact with must be cooked from his body. Put him in the hot spring-it should raise his temperature-and allow the herbs to cook and dissolve, thus freeing him." Kagome looked at the hanyou making out with her palm. "How?" Kagome asked. Keade looked puzzled. She hadn't thought of that. "Let's beat him up and make him!" shouted Kouga. Everyone ignored him. Miroku spoke up, "Perhaps, Kagome, you can lure him into the water?" Kagome nodded. She would have to try.

"Inuyasha, dear, want to take a bath with me?" Kagome whispered. Inuyasha moaned and crushed her against him saying, "No…mmmm…I want to…mate" He nuzzled against her hair and inhaled deeply. Kagome blushed and tried again, "We could…in the…water," she tried to sound seductive. It seemed to work because Inuyasha hastily began removing the remainder of their clothing. Kouga coughed, clearly uncomfortable. Kagome's scarlet face turned toward the others and she said, "Uh, guys…could you leave for this?" Sango flushed and Kouga fidgeted with anger while Miroku and Keade lead the way to give Inuyasha and Kagome their privacy.

Kagome tried not to think about her nudity as she allowed Inuyasha to carry her into the hot water. She already decided she would not even glance toward his privates, even though she had seen them already on a few accidental occasions. As they settled into the hot water, Inuyasha's desire became more apparent. He must have taken her seriously when she said they could mate in the water. Kagome formulated a plan: if she could stall Inuyasha long enough to let the herbs cook away, then they could both walk away from this with their virginity and dignity intact.

"Inuyasha," Kagome breathed, "I want you to…"

"What do you want? I'll give it to you," his golden eyes were intense and his hand reached down to her bottom to press her against him.

"I want you to…rub my feet first" Kagome looked away lest he see the mirth in her eyes. "How hilarious!" she thought. Inuyasha obeyed with a look of servitude. He grasped one foot in his hand and began massaging it. "Oh no!" Kagome thought, "I forgot I was ticklish!" She worked hard to keep from laughing. When he went so far as to kiss her heel, she had to bite her cheeks to stop losing it. She watched his face as it flushed deeper and deeper red. Good, the heat was getting to him, she thought. He switched to her other foot and this time, Kagome felt too hot to care whether it tickled or not.

"Damn this is some hot water," Kagome thought as she wiped sweat from her brow. She noticed Inuyasha had stopped rubbing her foot. Her mind hazy from the heat, she barely understood what was happening when Inuyasha pinned her between himself and a rock.

A/N: I know this chapter is short, but I am already working on the next one! Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you all for reading and reviewing! I appreciate it so much!

Kagome awoke in Keade's hut. "Uhg, what happened?" she sat up slowly, holding her head in her hands. Sango was by her side, "Don't worry, Kagome. Keade examined you and you are still intact." Kagome flushed. Sango meant she was still a virgin-as if it were ever in question. "That means…what happened…with…where's Inuyasha?" Kagome said while looking around the hut.

"Forget that lecherous dog! I'm here now!" Kouga rushed to her side and took her hand in his. Kagome frowned, "He's not lecherous! You drugged him, remember?" Kouga sat back and considered this for a moment. It was actually his entire fault that Kagome had been molested by the jerk of a dog. Kagome stretched her limbs and stood up. "Where is Inuyasha?" she asked. Sango told her she would probably find him sulking in a tree.

Kagome found Inuyasha lying along a branch of his favorite sulking tree. She half expected him to run and tackle her with kisses when she called his name, but instead, he reddened and looked away. "Inuyashaaa! Come down here!" Kagome called to him. "Keh!" was the only answer she received. She began to climb the tree. She was almost there when she slipped, "Kyaaaa!" she screamed. Inuyasha caught her and pulled her up onto his branch. His face rivaled his robe. "What do you want?" he barked. She looked at her feet, unsure of what to say. "How are you feeling?" she asked timidly.

"Fine." He said, blushing even more. She looked at him for a while. When he noticed her staring, he said, "Miroku and Sango told me everything." Now Kagome blushed. "Everything?" she said, eyes wide. He cleared his throat awkwardly, "Yeah, everything they saw anyway," and he looked away. "How embarrassing!" she thought. Kagome fidgeted with her clothes, nervously. Suddenly, a thought occurred to her. "Inuyasha," she eyed him, "How did my shirt…how is it fixed?" He shifted, his face unable to get any redder, "I went to your time and got you another one."

"Oh." Kagome said. She glanced up at him to see him looking at her. He started and looked away. "Say, Inuyasha? Do you remember anything?" Inuyasha started to answer but stopped and gulped a few times and gave up. She took that as a yes. "What do you remember? How did we get out of the hot spring? What happened?" She colored as she asked, but she didn't care, she wanted to know. Inuyasha took a deep breath.

"Well, we were in the water," he coughed and flushed, "And it was getting very hot. Too hot to stay in for a safe amount of time…" he trailed off. Kagome pressed him, "And? What happened?" He stared at the ground and said, "I got us out of there, that's what."

Kagome didn't say anything for a while, then, "And, our clothes?" He nodded, meaning that he had gotten them. Suddenly, Kagome realized something very embarrassing. "Inuyasha, who put my clothes back on?!" She was afraid to even hear the answer. His red face told her more than his words. "M-me, of course!" He couldn't even look her in the eye. They were silent for a time, their hearts galloping.

A few minutes later, Kagome said, "Did it hurt you?"

"No."

"How long…did it take?" She hesitated, "I mean, how long until it wore off?" Inuyasha didn't answer. When she looked up at him, his face was turned away. "Well?" she said, urging his answer.

"About the time I was rubbing your second foot." He still kept his face hidden. Kagome didn't understand what the big deal was. That was the last contact he had had with her, right? Wait! No, he had pinned her against the rock and then she lost consciousness.

"Inuyasha, what were you doing?" Kagome was almost angry.

"Look, I'm sorry okay? I understand if you never want to see me again." Now he turned to look at her and she saw much of the redness had faded from his cheeks. He really was sorry. Her heart softened toward him.

"Inuyasha…" she put her hand over his, "It's okay, you know." He didn't answer, but he didn't pull away either. "Really, Inuyasha. I understand. You are…half man after all." She smiled.

"W-wha!" His cheeks filled with crimson. "BAH!"

Kagome beamed at him. He blinked, confused. "Inuyasha, you are back to normal."

"Yeah, I guess I am." His face relaxed. A new question formed in Kagome's mind.

"When did Kouga poison you? And why?"

Inuyasha swallowed and said, "Well, I fell asleep on the night of the new moon, which was a stupid thing to do in the first place…but anyway, during the night…somehow…" Inuyasha cleared his throat, "well, you ended up…with me…and Kouga saw, got jealous, and decided to poison me." Realization came to Kagome and she scooted over on the branch so that she was closer to his side.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha. This is really all my fault."

"What? How?" Inuyasha gaped at her.

"Well," Kagome blushed, "It was me who started the cuddling between us." Inuyasha stared at her, too shocked to blush. "The thunderstorm…it kinda scared me, and…" she trailed off.

"Don't worry about it." He said gruffly. He silently put his hand over hers. Kagome sighed peacefully and leaned against him, as she had done several times in their months together.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N: Okay, folks, this will be the last chapter. Thank you so much for reading so far! Please look forward to new fanfics coming soon!

Inuyasha and Kagome entered the hut sometime around nightfall. No one said anything, worried that Kagome and Inuyasha had had a fight. But to everyone's relief, they acted normal, maybe even better than normal. Kouga spoke up, "It's about time you brought my Kagome back! I was beginning to worry that you had taken advantage of her!"

"Feh! If that's what was on my mind, I would've done it long ago, wimpy wolf!" Inuyasha sat down and folded his arms. Kouga growled and took this time to hug Kagome and say, "Don't worry, Kagome. I'll come back soon to check on you. It won't be long before I can make you my woman officially." Inuyasha broke between them and drew tessaiga.

"The only official thing you're gonna do is officially LEAVE, bastard!" Inuyasha seethed. Kouga smiled and waved at Kagome before whirring away.

After dinner, Shippo came up to Kagome and said, "Why were you out of your shirt yesterday? And why was Inuyasha chasing you?" Kagome flushed and twitched nervously, unsure of how to answer. Inuyasha hit Shippo on the head and told him to go to sleep. Shippo wailed and appealed to Kagome, but for once, she didn't sit Inuyasha. Kagome soothed Shippo with kind words and laid him next to Kirara to go to sleep. Miroku and Sango laid out their futons and Kagome followed suit. Inuyasha sat in the corner, watching.

When all had gone to sleep, Inuyasha finally allowed himself to nod off.

The next morning, Kagome awoke to something wet on her face. She opened her eyes to see she was in the arms of Inuyasha. Kagome lifted her eyes to his face to find that it was flushed and his eyes were glazed over. He gave her a kiss saying, "Ooooh, Kagome…let's…mate"

"NOT AGAIN!" Kagome's scream resonated for miles.

In the distance, a white dog youkai was heard laughing for the first time in centuries.


End file.
